


you're like the moon (i'm chasing after you)

by madryn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: "Why?" Catra had asked, the chuckle that had followed lacked humor. "You'll miss Earth?""No," Adora had whispered. "I'll miss you."Space AU where Adora's ship crashlands on Earth and she falls in love.





	you're like the moon (i'm chasing after you)

Etheria was a planet full of technology and full of life. 

The Etherians were distinctly humanoid in the shape of their bodies and most of their biological processes, but there were some rather large differences between the human race and the Etherian one. Mostly due to the fact that people on Etheria possessed powers that the human race did not. Abilities held by the Etherians ranged greatly: a number of Etherians had no powers at all and a small portion of the population had immense power dripping from their fingertips, but most ranged in between those two extremes.

Powers came from a person's lineage: the older a bloodline went back, the stronger the powers would be. That was why the people with the most power at their disposal tended to be royalty while the common people held simple powers like sharper eyesight or better hearing. There were a few common people that manifested greater abilities, but the occurrence was well and truly rare.

The planet of Etheria was known far and wide across the galaxy for its leaps and bound in the realm technology. When Etheria had first begun their crusade of technological advancements, other planets were frightened. It was rumored that the Etherians were planning on building weapons of war: battle cruisers the size of moons and cannons the size of skyscrapers. The nations neighboring Etheria had been scared, biting their nails and biding their time until Etherians would begin their bloodthirsty conquest.

All that worrying had been for naught, however.

The people of Etheria created their technology with the pure purpose of furthering their exploration: they wanted to travel more, see more, experience more. Only their best and brightest were sent off on these explorations as they sought to reach planets that had once been too far from their galaxy to be deemed reachable. 

That was how one Etherian came into contact with a little planet called Earth. 

Adora had been the first of her class at the academy for aerospace exploration and navigation. Not only were her grades far above that which would qualify her to be a pilot, but her piloting skills were also above and beyond what the academy deemed exceptional. There was no argument to whether or not Adora would be sent out on an exploration. Despite being far younger than the other Etherians in her class, nobody deemed her unworthy to pilot one of their newest, fastest ships. 

_She-Ra_ was legendary among ships. She was sleek, all chrome plating and sharp angles. The ship was the fastest and only of her kind to be built by Etherians, and Adora could not believe she was the one who had earned the right to fly her. Entrapta, Glimmer, and Bow were the three Etherians selected to join her on _She-Ra_. Entrapta was hand-selected due to her prowess in the field of engineering. There had been some debate over whether or not Entrapta was fit to join the expedition, because she was known for her mad scientist-esque creations. At the end of the day, however, she had been the best of her division and She-Ra demanded only the greatest. Glimmer was chosen based off of her skill of navigation: it had been tough for her to fight her way into being assigned as the ship's navigations expert, but she had done it. Bow was without a doubt perfect for his assigned task. He was to act as a liaison between Etheria and any other planets the ship came across. Although they did not plan on interacting with foreign races, Queen Angella of Etheria believed it would be best if they had a skilled diplomat among their ranks just in case.

Together the four Etherians were assigned to go farther into space than any other Etherian before them had ever gone. Out of their galaxy and beyond into space, mapping out solar systems and constellations wherever they went. It was a task that would have weighed heavily on the shoulders of most, but the four teenagers were elated at the prospect. 

Their take off was a grand spectacle. 

People came from far and wide to watch the space shuttle launch from its homebase at the academy. Many believed that the ship was too ambitious: it would never be able to breach the atmosphere, let alone fly outside of the galaxy. It was a surprise to many when the ship successful flew out of Etheria's orbit. 

Those aboard _She-Ra_ were the ones most surprised. 

Each of them looked out the large window of the spacecraft and imagined what their journey was going to look like.

None of them imagined that they would crash land on a tiny little planet four years into the exploration.

________________

Adora was elated.

It had been three years since she and her cohorts had crash landed on Earth, one year since she fell in love with the strange girl who had first stumbled upon their crash site with a sword in hand and bruises on her knuckles. 

It was rather easy for the Etherians to adapt to living on Earth.

The planet was not too different from Etheria, if one was to be honest. Earth was much more primitive than Etheria, however, and it was important that _She-Ra_ be hidden from Earth's inhabitants. That job was made easy by the cloaking technology that Entrapta had encoded the ship with. When they first crash landed, the crew had been frightened that the ship would never be within working order again. Too much damage had been done, they had thought. But, Entrapta was better than they gave her credit for, and she knew that _She-Ra_ would eventually be ready to take off once again. 

It had taken nearly two years for the restorations of the ship to be completed. 

Within that time, Adora had become fast friends with an inhabitant of Earth named Catra. Catra was wicked smart and hot-headed, but the two had an easy camaraderie and Catra welcomed the crew of _She-Ra_ into her home. Her roommate, Scorpia, had immediately latched onto Entrapta when she finally met the aliens that were to be hiding out in their basement. 

"You're an engineer, too?" Scorpia had asked, her excitement bubbling to the surface as her large claws snapped in excitement. "Oh, man, I'd love to see your spaceship some time if I could. Is that allowed? If it isn't that's okay, too. I'd just love the chance to experience your technology!"

"I'd love to show you! Let's go, right now!" Entrapta had squealed, her eyes bright as they met Scorpia's own. The purple-haired girl had turned quickly with the intent of running straight out the door, when she met the eyes of her fearless leader Adora. Her excitement had diminished as she scuffed the toe of her shoe against the vinyl flooring of the living room. "Uh, I mean, I'd have to ask Adora for permission first?"

Adora had rolled her eyes, but her features were gentle as she raised an eyebrow at her resident engineer. "That sounded more like a question than a statement."

"Uh, Adora, can I show Scorpia our super awesome space exploration ship?" Entrapta had asked, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout as she folded her hands underneath her chin. The action had its desired effect, and Adora had been powerless to say no to a face like that. The effect had been doubled when Adora realized that Scorpia was making the exact same face, but at a distance. Adora had a kind heart, and she hated to diminish her friends' happiness.

"Yeah, go ahead. But be careful! We can't risk being found, Entrapta. Not with our ship so out of order." Adora had commanded, flashing her award winning smile at Scorpia but a stern look in Entrapta's direction. 

Her skin had been emitting its normal gentle, yellow glow and her hair had been shifting as if it was alive. It was harder for her to hide in public than the others, because of the aforementioned characteristics she carried. It was easier for her to walk around during the day, but it was mandatory for her to wear a sweatshirt with a hood to cover the majority of her ruly hair. The rays of Earth's sun were enough to combat the glow emitting from Adora, but the moon's reflected light had no such effect. 

"Of course, Adora! Thanks!" Entrapta had squealed, taking Scorpia's claw in her own as they ran out the door and into the night. The door had made a soft click as it closed, and Adora had been left to her thoughts as the room lost the everpresent sound of her chattering friends.

"You're a great leader," Catra had told her, shocking Adora from her thoughts. "I can't imagine what your crew would be going through right now, if it wasn't for you."

"They wouldn't be in this situation, if it wasn't for me," Adora had said, without meaning to. They were thoughts that she had not meant to tell anyone, let alone Catra.

But, Catra had been nothing if not understanding. She was a good person, a great one, even. Her eyes had seemed to soften as she took Adora's hands in her own, lifting them up to press a gentle kiss to each knuckle on Adora's hands. "You're a great leader," she had repeated, her voice too stern to allow for any arguments. "You will do right by them, I'm sure of it."

Two years later, the ship had been restored to its original glory. Or, as close to its original glory as they could make it. It could fly, at least.

Adora had found herself up on Catra's roof the night Entrapta had told her that the ship was finally ready. She had been on her back, staring up at the stars in the sky, thinking. In the two years she had been on Earth, she had found herself more and more in love with it. She was in love with the people, the culture, the history. 

But really, she had fallen in love with _Catra_.

Catra was something real. Adora did not know how to describe the woman. She was equal parts rough and soft, hot-headed and understanding. She made Adora feel like she was something to be treasured; not because she was an alien, but because she was herself. Catra was the one person Adora could find herself being with for the rest of her life. The discovery that she had fallen in love with Catra did not surprise her, nor did it frighten her. The only emotion Adora had felt in that moment was a sort of resigned sadness. She would be leaving, soon. Leaving Earth, leaving Catra. 

She had been surprised to hear light footfalls walking across the roof, but the sight of Catra had been a welcome one. 

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Catra had said, never one to beat around the bush. She had mimicked Adora's position beside her and Adora's ever-moving hair had tickled Catra's cheek. 

"Yes," Adora had replied. She had stared resolutely up at the sky, had mulled over the words in her head, but she knew she had to say them. She had wanted to say them. "But I don't want to."

"Why?" Catra had asked, the chuckle that had followed lacked humor. "You'll miss Earth?"

"No," Adora had whispered. "I'll miss you."

Catra had stiffened beside her, and Adora had felt an ounce of regret at her words. Adora had jolted slightly in surprise when a soft hand cupped her cheek, turning her head towards Catra. Before Adora had the chance to ask what Catra was doing, lips had been pressed against her own. 

The kiss had been chaste and a little dry, but it had been everything Adora had ever wanted. 

"I think I love you." Catra had whispered, her big eyes so bright that they rivaled the moon. "I want the chance to know for sure."

"I want that, too," Adora had whispered back, her voice only a rasp. "I really, really want that."

In the end, it had worked out for the two of them.

Later that night, the other Etherians had found Adora. All of them had been downcast, voices lowered and eyes dark in despair. Bow had told Adora that the three of them had decided that they did not want to leave Earth, at least for the time being. Glimmer, Bow, and Entrapta had been fully aware that if Adora had told them they had to leave they would have to. 

They had no expected for Adora to start crying after Bow finished telling her the feelings of the group. When prompted by Glimmer's gentle voice, Adora had told them, "I don't want to leave yet, either."

The next year of Adora's life had been wonderful. It was full of new experiences, new places, new people. She never once felt regret for deciding to stay on Earth.

On the three year anniversary of _She-Ra_ crashing onto Earth, Adora was elated.

She looked down at the woman in front of her with tears dripping from her big blue eyes. Said woman was looking up at Adora with her a smirk and wet eyes. 

Catra's voice shook Adora out of her stupor, and Adora eyes widened even further at the words: "So, yes or no, Adora? What will it be?"

Adora wanted to scoff at the words, but sob escaped from her lips instead.

"Yes, of course, yes!" Adora yelled, slightly-too-loud, but her words were met with the brightest smile she had ever seen and the white noise of clapping. Catra sprung up from where she had been kneeling, and she gently grasped Adora's hand. 

"I can't wait to marry you, Adora," Catra whispered, sliding the ring onto Adora's finger. "I love you."

"I love you, Catra," Adora whispered back, clutching Catra's face between her hands and pulling her soon-to-be wife into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Cotton Candy Skies_ by Esthie.
> 
> Sorry if the proposal scene makes no sense or feels out of the blue. I'm a sad lesbian. I deserved this.


End file.
